In Control
by Music-is-me
Summary: Warning! For some reason chapter 1 will not upload. Who is in control? Frank or Gerard? Bob or Mikey? Ray or his food? This is not a comedy fic. I had this posted up under the same name originally but it was taken down. Slash.Don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from MCR (unfortunately) although the plot and storyline is mine. I do not accept anonymous reviews, and if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Please review.**

Mikey's POV:

_No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. It's just an image from my overactive imagination. They weren't… they couldn't be…they're not. There's no way they were, I'm worse than those stupid Frerard rumour spreaders. They were probably just lying on the bed and Gerard rolled over. Fuck! They must have realised what I was thinking when I ran out, how the fuck am I going to face them?_

Mikey was running blindly, not concentrating on where he was going, only on his thoughts, he realised that he must have jumped to conclusions, he certainly wasn't looking where he was going when…

"Ouch!" He ran into Bob, knocking him to the floor and landing on top of him.

"Dude, watch where you're going." Bob said, looking amused. "Anyway, where were you off to in such a rush?" Mikey squirmed, "Nowhere, I was just…" He tailed off.

Bob was staring at him. Really, really intensely.

"What." Mikey said uncertainly. He struggled in vain to get up, but his left arm was caught underneath Bob, and Bob wasn't moving.

"What is it Bob, do I have something on my face?"

Bob smiled "You know what Mikey,"

"You have beautiful eyes."

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but this thing/ person/weirdo/pseudo-knife-wielding-maniac kept blocking me, I will update as soon as possible, please review, because they remind me. (I confess, I check my email more than I think about writing chapters, but hey, I'm only human…**

**I think…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned MCR then I would not be sitting here writing this. **

**Me Dark room Frank Iero (and Gerard is welcome) Mmmm...**

**I have a new muse... Thtfxckinemochick.**

**Thtfxckinemochick; Yay!!!!! I am a muse, I am a muse ha, ha, ha, ha, and there's nothing you can do about it!!!!**

**Music-is-me: Uh... Shannon?**

**Thtfxckinemochick: I rule! Woohooo!!! This story is gonna such a good story now I'm here!**

**Music-is-me: Shannon.**

**ThtFxckingemochick: La, la, la, la, la, I'm the best, better than all the rest, what would this world do without me!!!**

**Music-is-me: (muttering) I'm sure it would survive...**

**Thtfxckinemochick: I am the greatest!!!!!**

**Music-is-me: SHANNON, STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thtfxckinemochick: ...**

**Music-is-me: Let's just get on with it.**

Chapter three

Ray's P O V:

After the show Ray always goes off and has a nap, probably because of all the shredding, leaving the others to amuse themselves ( **A/N : he he, little does he know...). **This particular time Ray woke up and was hungry (actually, this happened every time but Ray conveniently forgot that part) so he went to find some food...

Ray was walking along, minding his own business, as usual thinking about his favourite subject...

_Mmmmm, hot dogs, God's gift to man-kind, exactly what I need right now... and extra ketchup, extra cheese, extra mayo, extra mustard... and more ketchup. Mmmmm. Maybe a hamburger or two or three... or ten. Maybe I have some skittles left in my hair from Mikey's skittle frenzy._

_I wonder where Mikey is. Skittles..._

As you can see, Ray has a very one track mind.He rounded the corner, still thinking about skittles when he stopped suddenly.

Well, he'd found Mikey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't copy, will kill. Bla bla bla...**

**Still thinking about Frankie and that dark room...**

**I think my muse has abandoned**

Gerard's POV;

I had scrambled off the bed, my face was bright red and I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, Mikey had seen us, and it was obvious just by looking at his face that he understood. Frank was just sitting on the edge of the bed, a shocked look on his face.

My eyes travelled his neck, where purple marks were beginning to form, down his body, down towards... Stop! I won't think about that, I can't. Think of something else...

"Gee?"

"Why don't we just tell them?"

I turned round "Just tell them, tell them what! There's nothing to tell, there is nothing going on between us, there never was and there never will be! It was a stupid mistake, d'you understand? Something stupid like this could break up the band... and we don't even like each other, it was just stupid messing around, you are so..."

"Stupid?" he said quietly.

-"Stop being so fucking facetious, you know what I mean."

- "No Gerard, I don't! So why don't you explain what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, cause I sure as hell don't know what the fuck this is all about. I mean, you didn't back away or anything, and from where I was you looked pretty turned on. You've even got a little souvenir !

Huh? What the fuck was he on about? A little souvenir...Oh...

I looked down. Shit.

I looked back up at his face again; he had that little smirk playing across his lips, just like he does right before he comes up to me on stage.

Then I realised, what does it matter if everyone knows? At least I will have that gorgeousness all to myself.

Mmmm...

_**Did I just say that out loud?**_

Frank's POV:

He was just standing there, with a dazed look on his face, and the biggest hard on I had ever seen. I was amazed he could fit it in those tight jeans he always wears.

"Mmmmm..."

I looked at him, amused, sounded like he was having a little fun in his head. I hoped I was in there somewhere. I'm sure I was. He looked up, looking shocked.

I walked over to him and slipped an arm around his waist, resting my head against his chest, "It's alright Babe, no one will care, they're our best friends, and they'll accept us if we tell them now."

He smiled at me, that heart-warming (**AN: clichéd, I know) **smile that makes me melt, and nodded.

Finally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about stopping it there, thank-you so much for reviewing. You guys keep me going. So REVIEW! (Pwease?)**

**If a certain SOMEONE would stop calling me that name (you know who you are) then maybe I will update again, but if they don't, I won't upload any Bam Margera, Oli Sykes, Frerard and/or Bikey fics...**

**You have been warned.**


End file.
